


The White Lotuses [PODFIC]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic romance, English Accent, John figures it out, M/M, POV John Watson, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Porny, Romance, Slow Build, Soundcloud, hints of Hinduism, lots of being at home together, lots of eating, post-series 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day John realises that he just isn't where he belongs, which is back at Baker Street with Sherlock. So he goes back and Sherlock, in his own way, courts him. Romance.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	The White Lotuses [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The White Lotuses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717955) by [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/pseuds/SilentAuror). 



> Many thanks to the wonderful SilentAuror for her permission to pod this great fic! This was recorded in a real, live, proper studio a couple of weeks ago. My son oversaw recording levels and whathaveyou for the first two parts and I sent him away for the third part!! Poor lamb didn't do anything to deserve sitting listening to his mother read gay porn. I'd never have been able to afford the therapy bills! Neither did I expect him to edit such a long piece, so that was all my own effort!  
> I was encouraged to record The White Lotuses by the wonderful sw70. For her and for everyone else who is horribly snowed in at the moment, here's a lovely long fic to get your ears around!
> 
> Since I am posting all three sections at once, there will not be the usual posting tomorrow or Thursday. Normal service will be resumed on Friday!
> 
> If you would like to suggest a fic for me to pod, please let me know in the comments below or contact me on lockedinjohnlock@gmail.com You can also contact me there if you want to offer me recording work (I know, unlikely!) or (more likely) if you just want to chew the fat! 
> 
> Kudos is love and comments are practically an offer of marriage (God, don't let that put you off!!). I'll always endeavour to answer you and I'll even try my best to be witty and erudite! OK, I miss that by a mile but I'll always put in my best efforts!

Separated downloadable version....

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Cover Art] for "The White Lotuses" [podfic] read by Lockedinjohnlock, written by SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849869) by [Hamstermoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon)
  * [Cover Art for podfic 'The White Lotuses' by SilentAuror | read by Lockedinjohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722688) by [missmuffin221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221)




End file.
